


Sexiest Man Alive

by Sphenimersus



Category: The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1835872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/Sphenimersus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some time after Blake was on "The Tonight Show with Jay Leno" around the time Adam was crowned People's "Sexiest Man Alive."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexiest Man Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All the people are how I imagine them and this is completely fictional.
> 
> We're just going to pretend that Miranda and Behati aren't in any special relationship with Blake and Adam.
> 
> Enjoy reading! :)

Here's the video of the interview. I think it's absolutely hilarious.

[Blake Shelton On Adam Levine's 'Sexiest Man Alive' Cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BijQ8GKZuMI)

 

* * *

 

Blake enters the house he now calls home. At least in L.A. “Hey Adam,” he calls. “How ya doing?”

Adam laughs, “Great! What about you?”

“Good,” Blake answers.

“How did you feel about being the sexiest man alive?” Adam asks.

Blake throws a confused expression, “What ya talkin’ ‘bout? You’re the sexiest man alive.”

“Past tense,” Adam sing-songs. “You were the sexiest man alive about 10 years ago.” Adam giggles, “On ‘Oklahoma Manure and Grain’.”

Blake stifles a laugh. “You saw that?”

Adam nods. “Of course I did Big Country. I watch everything that my big baby is on. Now sit and answer my question,” Adam demands, patting on the couch.

Blake complies, “It was different. Nothing big like yours though.”

Adam gets up and straddles Blake thighs. He hugs him, whispering into Blake’s ear. “Can you get a copy for me?”

“What for?” Blake inquires, pretending to be clueless. Holding his laughter inside.

“I want to frame it too,” Adam pouts. “To prove you’ll always be the sexiest man in my book. Now quit teasing me.”

Blake puts his arms around Adam’s waist. He chuckles, answering both demands. “I’ll try.”

“You better,” Adam murmurs. With that, he brings his lips down to Blake’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been posting many happy fics recently, so I thought I'd put this out here. How do you like it?
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
